Violation
by sprinda
Summary: This is not my story. It belongs to NENE. NOT ME. SO don't sue me. NENE Parings InuKagome, InuJakotsuWaring Yaoi little ncrape
1. Default Chapter

**This is not my story. This is Nene's story. It is my favortie story and I feel it should**

**be placed in **

**I do not own InuYasha or this story.**

**Warning this contains Yaoi and a lemon.**

Rain poured steadily outside the cave; it had been like this all day. Searching for the shards and the Shichinin-tai had to be put on hold because of the weather. A small fire burned on the floor of the cave, surrounded by its occupants who were struggling to stay warm. The little kitsune boy was curled up inside the sleeping bag of his dear friend and second mother, Kagome. The two slept soundly near the fire. Not too far away, the demon exterminator and the monk leaned against Kirara, who was half asleep and half awake, just in case there was any danger. The only one not asleep sat near the mouth of the cave, wide-awake and thinking. He looked over his shoulder, his amber eyes filled with concern. His silver hair, a bit damp from the misty rain, hung limply around his face.

The hanyou was tired, he wouldn't lie to himself, but he willed himself to stay awake and protect his companions with all he had. Smiling gently, he turned back around and looked outside. Those guys have stayed with him through the bad and good. They never questioned him, never doubted him from the very beginning. Without them, he knew that he wouldn't be able to live happily. "Inu Yasha?" He jumped and turned around quickly to stare into the eyes of his dearest friend, Kagome. She had been with him since the beginning and he loved her dearly, but he would never admit it. Kagome walked over and sat down beside him, staring out into the night. "Why are you still up?" "I was just thinking about things…" Inu Yasha said softly. "Oh? What about?" she asked. "Just about Bankotsu, Jakotsu and the rest of the Shichinin-tai. Where are they hiding??" He growled, gripping his trusty Tetsusaiga in its sheath.

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Inu Yasha. We will find them in time. But in weather like this, we can't travel and your nose can't help us." "Keh…" She was right, she always was. He had to remain patient; he would find them soon. Inu Yasha was jarred from his thoughts when he felt Kagome lay her head on his shoulder. He blushed slightly and quickly turned away before she could see it. "Inu Yasha?" "…...what?" "I am glad that I'm here with you…" She said softly. I am too… Inu Yasha thought to himself. Without her, he would be lost. There would be no purpose in his life. By now, he probably would have gotten the Shikon no tama and become a full demon.

He shuddered at the thought and shook his head. There was no way he could do that now; no way he could leave her… Looking down at her, he noticed that she had fallen asleep again. He picked her up gently and placed her back in the sleeping bag. Outside, the rain began falling harder. Sighing, he sat back down in his spot and let sleep take him. They would hopefully continue their journey in the morning.

"Mou… Ban-chan!! I am so bored!!" Renkotsu rolled his eyes. Jakotsu certainly was annoying… and today for some reason was worse. He stood atop Ginkotsu, circling the grounds to keep watch for anyone who was coming, especially Inu Yasha. Corpses littered the ground, the only thing left in the rubble of the castle they had just raided. Suikotsu stood near the gate, watching as well. He usually kept quiet, which made Renkotsu happy for the most part. Bankotsu smiled a little at Jakotsu's comment as he sipped his sake. He was always impatient and today was no exception. "But Jakotsu, we just finished killing all these people. Now we are relaxing and drinking sake. Too bad there are no women left… "He gave Jakotsu a look as he sipped again. "Don't you want to rest?" Jakotsu shook his head. "I want to find Inu Yasha!! The younger man tensed at the name. He knew that's what was Jakotsu wanted, but he couldn't help getting a little jealous. "I'm sure he'll find us soon enough…" Jakotsu grinned. "Yes… but I want him alone…" He stood up and decided to take a walk. Once he was out of sight, Bankotsu growled and threw his sake cup on the ground. Across the grounds, Renkotsu grinned. He always did enjoy it when Bankotsu didn't get his way, especially when it had to do with Jakotsu. "You see that Ginkotsu? Oo-aniki seems a bit upset…" He said with a smile, watching Bankotsu swing Banryuu around. "Geshhsh." Suikotsu just shook his head and decided to stay out of it. He sometimes wondered why he stayed with his comrades.

Leaves crunched underneath his feet noisily as he ran through the woods. Miroku had been getting on his nerves and Kagome had "sat" him so many times his back was starting to hurt! He had to get away and he loved to run. The wind always felt good through his hair. "I wonder if I'll find the Shichinin-tai while I'm out here…" He said to himself. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he caught a familiar smell. Inu Yasha stopped and stuck his nose in the air to sniff. There was no mistake. Burial soil… He thought and growled. He skidded to a stop and jumped up into a near by tree. Jakotsu walked casually through the woods, his sword slung behind his back. "Ahh…" He sighed, his brightly inked lips curling into a smile. "I wonder what Inu Yasha is doing" Inu Yasha growled again, watching him closely from up in the tree.

Jakotsu sat under the same tree and looked up. "Ah, Inu-chan!!" Jakotsu said happily before grinning slightly. "I never thought I'd find you out here…" Gritting his teeth, Inu Yasha jumped down and stood in front of him. "Shut up Jakotsu. You're the last person that I want to see right now!!!" Jakotsu pouted, standing up slowly. "Is that such a way you treat the person who came all the way out here to see you?" Inu Yasha took a step back and put his hand on Tetsusaiga, ready to pull it out at any moment. "Are you scared?" Jakotsu grinned, pulling Jakotsu-tou out and advancing on Inu Yasha. "Of course not!! I'm not scared of an idiot like you!!" Inu Yasha growled. "You're shaking." Another growl. "SHUT UP!!!" He pulled out Tetsusaiga and charged Jakotsu.

Jakotsu yawned lazily and dodged, swinging at Inu Yasha. His sword struck the ground right in front of his feet and threw up rocks and dust. Dammit!! Inu Yasha jumped back, struggling to see. But before he could react, Jakotsu had his sword wrapped around him and stood behind him. "I have you now…" Jakotsu said from behind him. Amber eyes widened as he gasped and struggled, but each movement only drove the sharp blades dangerously deeper. Jakotsu grinned and slid his hand around Inu Yasha's neck, rubbing it softly. Being a bit taller than Inu Yasha, he leaned up and bit his ear lightly. "What… are you doing?" Inu Yasha managed to get out, his breath faster for a reason he couldn't pinpoint. Jakotsu pulled the blades tighter, earning a cry of pain from the hanyou. He shivered and kissed his neck lightly. "I've always wondered… what noises you would make…" Jakotsu purred into his ear.

Suddenly, Jakotsu turned his gaze towards the woods. He covered Inu Yasha's mouth and hissed. "Quiet…" Twigs snapped and faint voices could be heard. "Inu Yasha!!! Where are you!?" His ears perked up and he bit on Jakotsu's hand. "Kagome!! Miroku!! Over here!!!" Jakotsu cursed himself and swung his sword, causing Inu Yasha to fly into a near by tree. Running forward quickly before Inu Yasha slid to the ground, he grabbed the demon's neck and pinned him to the tree, squeezing it tightly. "This isn't over…" Jakotsu growled and ran off in the opposite direction. Inu Yasha collapsed to the ground just as the others found him. "Inu Yasha!!" Kagome ran to his side. "Are you alright??" Inu Yasha rubbed his neck and stood up slowly. "Yeah…" Miroku ran up to him and surveyed the damage. "Did you run into the Shichinin-tai?" "Yeah… Jakotsu found me…" "What happened, are you alright?" Sango asked, looking at the numerous cuts that he now adorned. Inu Yasha only nodded. "Lets get going…" He turned and walked in the direction that Jakotsu had gone.

Kagome followed him and stood at his side. "Inu Yasha…?" He turned and looked into her concerned eyes. "What?" "Are you sure you are alright?" "…yeah. Lets just go, ok?" He said softly and walked faster, taking the lead. Kagome frowned slightly but followed slightly behind him. Something had happened, but she decided it was better to leave him alone for a while. Inu Yasha touched his neck where Jakotsu had kissed him and growled softly. I'll kill him…

Jakotsu stormed through the forest back to where the Shichinin-tai had made camp for the night. How dare those stupid humans… Interrupt his fun with HIS Inu Yasha?! Unforgivable!! He pushed the doors open to the room where the rest of his companions were and sat down on his futon, frowning. Bankotsu looked up at his entry, grinning ever so slightly to himself. He could tell that Jakotsu hadn't had his way and he couldn't help but enjoy it just a little. He glanced across the room at Renkotsu, who was also grinning. "What happened Jakotsu? Inu Yasha give you the cold shoulder?" Renkotsu taunted. Jakotsu growled. "Shut up, Renkotsu no aniki! How long has it been since you've had anyone?!" Renkotsu narrowed his beady eyes at Jakotsu and shut his mouth.

That little fruit knew exactly how to piss him off. Bankotsu laughed and even Suikotsu chuckled softly. Jakotsu pouted and lay down on his futon, covering his face with his blanket. "You are all so cruel…" He said sadly. Bankotsu sighed and sat down beside him. "Jakotsu?" "Go away…" came a small voice from under the blanket. "Don't worry Jakotsu, you'll have another chance!!" Bankotsu said, but inwardly cursed himself. He hated Inu Yasha for getting all the attention from Jakotsu. Jakotsu sat up quickly, the look in his eyes dark and cruel. "It's all his stupid human's fault!! If they hadn't have come…" He growled again. "Yeah, they do get annoying-" His words were interrupted when Jakotsu grabbed him by his shoulders and stared at him. "Next time, I want you to take care of them. Inu Yasha will be all mine. Oo-aniki… If they are busy, they won't get in the way…." Jakotsu could be very scary, and this was one of those times.

His face was determined and he wasn't about to argue. Bankotsu was about to object but something inside him couldn't resist his older friend and nodded slowly. "Alright Jakotsu. Next time, The four of us will handle them, and you take Inu Yasha for yourself." Jakotsu smiled and squealed happily. "Oh, thank you Ban-chan!!" He hugged him quickly and lay back down on his futon. Bankotsu frowned and went to his own futon. Soon Inu Yasha… I will make you mine… Jakotsu thought to himself and grinned, falling asleep.

The early morning sun peeked through the leaves and shone on the ground. Already the group was on the move. Sango and Miroku rode atop Kirara, Kagome and Shippo on Inu Yasha's back. The demon's speed was intense, even with his back weighed down. He had caught the scent of the Shichinin-tai and didn't want to lose them. "Inu Yasha!! Could you slow down?!" Miroku called. "Kirara is having trouble keeping up with you!!" Sango yelled, patting the huge cat gently. Inu Yasha shook his head. "No way! I can't slow down now!! We'll lose them!!!" He ran even faster, gritting his teeth in determination. Kagome looked at his face, full of concern. Last night, Inu Yasha had barely said a word. All he did was stare into the fire, rubbing his neck. There were no visible marks, but something must have happened. Jakotsu must have done something to trouble her friend so much. "There!!!!"

Shifting her gaze forward, she saw that they had reached the top of a high hill. The Shichinin-tai were at the bottom, looking almost relaxed. Inu Yasha placed Kagome on the ground and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to kill that bastard…" Inu Yasha growled and prepared to run. Miroku grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. "Inu Yasha, wait a minute! We have to formulate a plan and attack together!" He shook him off. "No!! I'm going now!!!" He yelled and took off down the hill. "Geshhsh…" "What's that, Ginkotsu?" Renkotsu said, looking up the hill. Bankotsu stood up from his place in the grass, smiling. "Ah, he found us already." "Inu-chan is here??" Jakotsu said happily, grinning. "Yeah, he's coming right to us." Suikotsu said and pointed. "We didn't even have to search for him." "Waaaaiii!!!" Jakotsu squealed again.

"Alright guys, this should be easy with all five of us here." Bankotsu said and held Banryuu in front of him. "Ban-chan, did you forget??" Jakotsu asked quietly, his face suddenly serious. Bankotsu looked over and nodded. "Renkotsu, Ginkotsu. You two take the cat and her owner. Suikotsu, take Kagome. She should be easy, just hold her and don't let her shoot those damn arrows. I'll take the monk. He wouldn't dare suck in any of us who have the shikon shards." "But Oo-aniki, what about Inu Yasha?" Renkotsu asked. Jakotsu stepped forward and licked his lips. "He's mine…" Renkotsu just rolled his eyes and stood at Ginkotsu's controls. He always got his way… "JAKOTSU!!!!" Inu Yasha screamed as he neared the group. Jakotsu only smiled. "Oh, so happy to see me! Have you come back for more?" The dog demon just growled and pulled out Tetsusaiga, swinging it at him. "Hell no!!!"

He easily dodged. He looked behind Inu Yasha and saw the rest of his group running down the hill to join him. "Inu Yasha!! Don't do that!!" Miroku yelled as he reached his friend. Kagome hopped off Kirara as she landed, holding her bow ready. Sango pulled out Hiraikotsu and put her mask on. Shippo stood ready as well, though all he usually did was watch because he wasn't strong enough. Bankotsu laughed and pointed his sword at the group. "You humans are pathetic! We will easily take you down this time!!!" He yelled and swung at Miroku. "Houshi-sama!!" Sango yelled and started running to him. Renkotsu shot at them, causing them to fall to the ground. "Kyaaaa!!!" Sango skidded to the ground painfully, Kirara standing in front of her to protect her. Renkotsu only grinned and shot again. "Sango-chan!!!" Kagome screamed and strung a bow, aiming it at Renkotsu. Before she could shoot, Suikotsu grabbed her arms and twisted them, holding them behind her back painfully. "I don't think so missy…" He hissed into her ear and held his claws to her throat. "Not this time!!" Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he ran toward Kagome as fast as he could. "KAGOME!!!!"

Before he could reach Suikotsu, a sword struck the ground at his feet, forcing him back. He growled, looking for the source. "Jakotsu…" Jakotsu pulled the sword back and grinned evilly. "This time you are all mine… Inu-chan…" Inu Yasha growled again and held Tetsusaiga in front of him. "You are going to pay for what you did to me…" "What? You didn't like it?" Jakotsu said happily, brushing his hair out of his face and winking. He advanced on Inu Yasha, who backed away. "What wrong? Nervous?" Jakotsu swung jakotsu-tou again, catching Inu Yasha off guard. "Dammit!!!" Inu Yasha fell back and skidded to a stop a few feet away. He stood up slowly, gritting his teeth. He's trying to separate me from the rest… Inu Yasha thought. Jakotsu grinned and wrapped his sword around Inu Yasha and ran up to him, punching him hard in the face. Inu Yasha spat and tried to swing his claws, but was pulled back by the blades. Inu Yasha screamed angrily. "JAKOTSU!!!" Jakotsu shivered. "Yes… scream my name!!" He punched his head over and over. All Inu Yasha could do was fight to stay awake but it was too late and he lost consciousness.

Slowly he opened his eyes, the light from the evening sun causing him to squint.

After a few minutes, Inu Yasha could see completely and looked around his surroundings. He was still in the forest… but why couldn't he move? He tried to sit up, but his hands were tied together and tied above him to a tree. Dammit… who did this?! "Ah, you're finally awake my love…" Inu Yasha looked up to see Jakotsu leaning against the tree and staring at him hungrily. "What are you going to do with me?! Where's Kagome!?!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Don't worry" Jakotsu said, walking slowly toward him. "All of your friends are fine… for now…" "If anything happens to them… so help me…" Inu Yasha growled. "You'll do nothing." Jakotsu said and straddled him. "What are you going to do?!" Jakotsu smiled and stroked Inu Yasha's face softly. "Do you really need to ask?" Inu Yasha spat at him. "You won't do shit…" Wiping his face, Jakotsu narrowed his eyes and growled. "You are in no position to resist me!!!" He yelled and slapped him hard in the face.

Inu Yasha tried to struggle, but it was no use. He was too weak and Jakotsu had tied him too tight. He kept his face to the side and refused to look at him. "Mmmmm…. You are beautiful…" Jakotsu purred and pulled the dog demon's face toward him and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Inu Yasha tried to struggle, but Jakotsu only became more forceful. Instead he stopped and didn't react. "Oh, not struggling anymore? How submissive… " Jakotsu whispered and opened Inu Yasha's shirts slowly. The cuts he had received earlier were still fresh and bleeding and Jakotsu smeared the blood across Inu Yasha's chest. He licked his fingers. "Oh gods… your blood tastes better than I have ever dreamed…" Inu Yasha looked up at the sky and tried to ignore his actions, but he wasn't doing well. His breathing became heavier as Jakotsu kissed down his neck slowly.

"You're not… going to get away with this…" Inu Yasha said softly, his voice weak. "Who's going to stop me?" Jakotsu replied and bit his neck hard. Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he screamed, his voice echoing through the forest. The sounds only fueled Jakotsu, who bit harder, blood trickling down his neck slowly. He backed up and smiled at his handiwork, trailing a finger in the warm liquid and licking it from his fingertip. Inu Yasha made a face. "You're disgusting…" Jakotsu slapped him again and grabbed his face to make him look into his eyes. "You are mine. Do you know how many times I've dreamed of this?" He moved down Inu Yasha's body slowly, kissing his chest softly. "You're in my soul… I can't think of anything else…" Jakotsu smiled and bit his nipple hard, causing the hanyou to yelp in pain and squirm beneath him.

Jakotsu shivered. "I love everything about you… yet I hate you because I can't have you…" He bit harder, raking his nails down Inu Yasha's sides. Inu Yasha whimpered in pain, trying to escape from Jakotsu's grasp. But the harder he tried to resist, the more it hurt. Jakotsu growled. "Why are you resisting me?!?" He punched Inu Yasha hard in the stomach and ripped his pants off. The dog demon gasped and put his legs together. Smiling, Jakotsu put his hands on Inu Yasha's knees and spread his legs slowly, his eyes widening in surprise. "What's this?" He ran a thin finger up Inu Yasha's growing erection. "Are you… enjoying this?" Inu Yasha turned away from him. "I can't help it…" "I know… but I want to hear you scream again…"

Jakotsu grinned and grabbed Inu Yasha's balls, squeezing them hard. Inu Yasha screamed even louder than before, his throat growing raw. "Please…. Stop…" Inu Yasha whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO ORDER ME AROUND!!!!" Jakotsu screamed and squeezed again. Inu Yasha could only moan in pain, his throat to sore to scream again. When he quieted down, Jakotsu pet his hair softly. "That's better…" He whispered and knelt between Inu Yasha's legs. Leaning closer, he practically was drooling over Inu Yasha's erection. He shivered. "Oh gods… how I've wanted to taste you…." Cautiously, almost delicately, he slid his tongue out of his mouth and touched the tip. Inu Yasha gasped and arched violently. "Oooh… it seems that you like that…" Jakotsu purred and licked the tip slowly. Inu Yasha squirmed helplessly and tried desperately not to react.

"I can't wait anymore…" Jakotsu said and took Inu Yasha all the way into his mouth and sucked harder, rubbing his balls painfully. Inu Yasha moaned and writhed in pain. He tried kicking Jakotsu off, but Jakotsu held him down firmly on the ground. Jakotsu ran his teeth up and down Inu Yasha's erection, moaning loudly. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the hanyou lying in front of him. Inu Yasha only stared back angrily. Jakotsu smiled happily. "I'm going to make you mine." "What?" Inu Yasha asked, breathing heavily. Jakotsu didn't reply, only slid his fingers against Inu Yasha's entrance lightly before pushing them in hard. Inu Yasha threw his head back and screamed, trying to pull away from him. Jakotsu grabbed his hips and pushed his fingers in further and holding them against the spot deep within him. Inu Yasha moaned, mixed with feelings of pain and pleasure. Whatever it was, he wanted it to stop. Thrashing around, he succeeded in kicking Jakotsu in the side.

Jakotsu coughed and looked at Inu Yasha with dangerous eyes. "You're mine!!!!" He screamed and stood up, kicking Inu yasha in the stomach. Inu Yasha coughed, a bit of blood spilling out of his mouth. Jakotsu growled and bent down to grab Inu Yasha's hair. "Turn over now, bitch." Inu Yasha just stared back. "No." Wrong answer. Jakotsu punched him hard in the mouth. The hanyou yelped in pain, but Jakotsu only continued. He punched him over and over, hitting his head again, his stomach, his sides, between his legs. When he was finished, Inu Yasha was bruised and bleeding worse than before. He could barely stay conscious and his eyes started to drift shut. "Oh no, you're not going to die on me…" Jakotsu whispered and rolled Inu Yasha over on his knees. He ripped his clothes off and knelt behind him, reaching around to grab Inu Yasha's erection and squeezing hard. Inu Yasha shook violently and moaned, burying his face in his arms. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted it to be over… Jakotsu grinned evilly and thrust his own erection into Inu Yasha's entrance fast and hard, causing the hanyou to scream again. "Yes… scream for me… scream my name…"

He began moving fast, grabbing Inu Yasha's hips and hitting him hard, making sure to hurt him as much as he could. He reached around again and squeezed his balls hard, earning another painful yelp from Inu Yasha. Breathing heavily and hurting bad, Inu Yasha cried. He could feel that Jakotsu was close, and the tight ropes on his wrists we beginning to rub into his skin, causing him to bleed. Jakotsu moaned in pleasure and squeezed him again. Inu Yasha bit his lip. "Jakotsu… stop this…" "Scream my name…" Jakotsu whispered and squeezed again, thrusting into him hard against his spot. Inu Yasha buried his face in his arms and shook violently. "STOP IT!!! JAKOTSU!!!!" Jakotsu shivered and came deep inside Inu Yasha with a loud moan. "Oh yes…" Inu Yasha fell limply to the ground, covered in dirt and blood. Jakotsu pulled out of him with a satisfied look on his face.

He stood up and began putting his clothes back on. Inu Yasha looked up, battered and weak. "Why… don't you just kill me now?" Jakotsu knelt down and took his face in his hands. "I can't kill you…" He kissed Inu Yasha hard, who didn't resist because he was too weak. "I love you… No one can have you…" Jakotsu untied Inu Yasha's ropes and stood up. "If only your friends could see you now… You're pathetic…" He kicked him hard in the side. Inu Yasha coughed up blood and collapsed on the ground. Sighing, Jakotsu picked up his sword and turned to leave. "Oh my dear Inu Yasha… That was wonderful…" He knelt down once more and grabbed his hair to bring his head up and whisper in his ear. "Now you will never forget me… You're mine forever…"

He dropped him back onto the ground and smiled, disappearing into the woods. Inu Yasha watched him fade from sight before fainting onto the cold ground.

**Well what do you think? Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

this story is not mine..OK

It belong to NENE

I just needed to get it off my computer so I could put in a game the SIMS.

Thanks

sprinda 


End file.
